Feena
Name Feena ab Nhuit Height 5'-5" Weight 126 lbs. Hair Curly black Eyes Red Species Szurgi Age 19 years Biography The ab Nuits are a rather well-to-do family that owns a tavern in Běnîs; with Krol and Ella, their eldest son and daughter, in line to take over the family business, their second daughter Maire became a Cleric (as dictated by traditional among wealthy Szurgi families), and their other children were able to follow whatever education they wanted. Feena became a navigator, and her twin brother, Jei, followed the path of a scribe, rising to a minor bureaucratic position in the Běnîs city government. Characteristics Char Base Lv Cost Pts Val Roll STR 10 +1 ( × 2 = 2) = 12 11- HTH Dam 2d6 Lift 100 kg DEX 10 +3 ( × 3 = 9) = 13 12- OCV 4 DCV 4 CON 10 +3 ( × 2 = 6) = 13 12- BODY 10 +0 ( × 2 = 0) = 10 11- INT 10 -1 ( × 1 = -1) = 9 10- Percept 11- EGO 10 +3 ( × 2 = 6) = 13 12- ECV 4 PRE 10 +2 ( × 1 = 2) = 12 11- Pre Att 3d6 COM 10 +4 ( × ½ = 2) = 14 12- PD 3 +0 ( × 1 = 0) = 3 9- Res PD 10 PD 13 ED 3 -1 ( × 1 = -1) = 2 9- Res ED 10 ED 12 REC 5 -1 ( × 2 = -2) = 4 10- STUN 23 +7 ( × 1 = 7) = 30 13- Base 150 30 Notes:  PD = STR / 5  ED = CON / 5  REC = PD + ED  To Hit = OCV + 11 - 2 (or lower) Movement: run 6 / 12, swim 2 / 4, h. leap 2 / 4, v. leap 1 / 2 Skills SZURGI Race package skills (roll 11-) Acting Climbing Conversation Deduction Language (idiomatic Trade-tongue) Persuasion Professional skill (cartography) Transport familiarity (common ocean vessels) +1 swimming bonus GUIDE Class package skills (roll 11-) Area knowledge (Ilæti Sea region) Area knowledge (Calla lowland region) Area knowledge (special) (Paradigm west coast; +2 knowledge roll) City knowledge (Běnîs;) City knowledge (New Fara) Language (idiomatic Imperial) Language (idiomatic Aramait) Navigation Survival (temperate forest) Survival (mountains) Transport familiarity (mountain goats) Transport familiarity (common land vehicles) Weapon familiarity (common melee) Weapon familiarity (common ranged) Cost Skill Roll Notes 1 Race package Szurgi 14 Class package Guide 3 Teamwork 13- 20 Universal Translator bought 2014-02-08 3 Cryptograpby 12- bought 2014-02-09 3 Acrobatics 13- 3 Defense maneuver I 7 Contact 11- ab Nhuit family +2 Very useful resources +1 Significant contacts of own +2 Close relationship 31 Total skill cost (54 current cost-total) Powers Cost Power Description 0 Total powers cost Equipment Cost Item Notes 0 Money 1 Ag 54 Cu (eq. 116 Cu) 3 Enchanted nipple-ring Armour, 10 PD/10 ED, 30 active pts Obvious inaccessible focus Life support: Safe environment heat/cold 0 Clothing sailcloth pants, bolero jacket, rope belt 0 Melee weapon short knife (½d6 killing) 0 Ranged weapon harpoon with 100' rope (1d6 killing, STR+2d6 if used as staff) 3 Total equipment cost Total character cost: 64 (req. 14 disadvantages) Disadvantages Points Category Disadvantage Notes 15 Distinctive features Szurgi Concealable, noticed and recognized (Szurgi race pkg) 15 Reputation Guide (Guide class pkg; roll 11-) 15 Reputation Hot temper Almost always (roll 14-) 45 Total disadvantage points Experience Log XP Date Ep# GM Title Note +2 2014-Mar-15 212 Tyche Weapon of Choice Blades arrive in Imperial City, asked by Vicomte de Cornwall to deliver a Qi-imbued dagger to the Marquess Valor +3 2014-Mar-09 211 Tyche 52 +14 Ag, Blades defeat Tachete Lassar, retrieve Tess, assure Tosh they no longer have the Book of Water +2 2014-Mar-08 210 Tyche Tales from Netebbe Blades fail to find Tess; Feena delivers scroll to Dame Emma's residence, escorted by a spriggan named Tosh Lassar who tells her '52' +2 2014-Mar-02 209 Tyche Murder Most Foul, a Blades arrive in Netebbe, +10 Ag. Tess goes missing at the same time townpersons are found murdered. +3 2014-Mar-01 208 Tyche Riddle Beneath, the Blades defeat orc bandits harassing Falton, a farming village +2 2014-Feb-22 207 Tyche Far from Home Blades retrieve Book of Water, leave temple +2 2014-Feb-16 206 Tyche World Is Mine +2 2014-Feb-15 205 Tyche Song of Yoriann, the Blades journey to temple of Yoriann in the Mannadir Forest to recover Prospero's Book of Water -3 2014-Feb-09 Purchased Cryptography skill (deciphering unknown writing) +2 2014-Feb-09 204 Tyche Within the Golden Hall Fire room (bedrooms), Feena takes coat, winter jacket, leaves 10 Cu, blades travel to Grand Middleton -20 2014-Feb-08 Purchased Universal Translator skill (spoken-word only) +2 2014-Feb-08 203 Tyche House of Many Seasons, the Water (bathroom), Air (dining) rooms encountered, Blades defeat Water guardian, bypass Air guardian +2 2014-Feb-02 202 Tyche Doors Earth room (study) encountered, Blades defeat guardian +3 2014-Feb-01 201 Tyche Lord's Manor, the 10 mi. towards Middleton, Blades find manor/safe-house of Lord of Entropy during a major seasonal storm 2014-Jan-26 114 Naressa Season Finale assassin killed, reveals prophecy about Blades as reason for hire (+3 XP to others--Akemi not present) 2014-Jan-26 113 Naressa Conspiracy +2 2014-Jan-19 112 Naressa Ties that Bind, the Blades meet Perimi's sister in Watership +2 2014-Jan-12 111 Naressa Of Earth and Worms sluagh menacing Bishop's Perch defeated +2 2014-Jan-11 110 Naressa See +2 2014-Jan-05 109 Naressa Burning Sea, the Feena pays 6 Cu for food at Bishop's Perch inn +2 2014-Jan-04 108 Naressa Lion's Share, the Blades report slaver ship to authorities at Port Takar +2 2013-Dec-29 107 Akemi Pilots of the Purple Twilight Blades leave island +2 2013-Dec-28 106 Akemi Lost City, the Blades discover abandoned city, silver/turquoise/hair necklace & shell beads, map table to Perimi +2 2013-Dec-15 105 Akemi Star Light, Star Bright Blades defend vs. shadow-creatures, Reputation: Stubborn disad to Khuri +2 2013-Dec-07 104 Akemi Star to Steer Her By, a Blades transported to mysterious island, assorted maps & shiplogs to Tess +2 2013-Dec-01 103 Naressa Like Lambs to the Slaughter Blades defeat bandit leader, +1 month rations/water +3 2013-Nov-24 102 Naressa Company of Wolves Blades learn of bandits menacing village +2 2013-Nov-17 101 Naressa Many Gatherings Blades assemble in Ossuary 2013-Nov-13 Created Heroes version based on MERP character